Kitsune's Seduction
by stormwolf3710
Summary: Something has happened to naruto on his travles with jiraya, he has came back stronger and darker then when he left, with the ability to ensnare any woman in the world. How will naruto use this ability? Naruxharem, mostly one shots with a smidge of plot, may or may not be continued. lemon


**AN: Possible Dark Naruto Fic could be one short or a series of one shots with no real plot other than how Naruto acts and the girls joining his harem**

Standing on top of a telephone pole Naruto looked over the village streatched out below him, a dark smirk on his face. 'Oh it's so good to be home I can't wait to get started on my plan. Who should I start with, granny tsunade? That weird Hyuga chick?' pondered Naruto as he looked down on the streets below him, seeing a mop of pink hair moving his way he started to chuckle. 'Of course I'll start with Sakura how could I have even forgotten about her' thought the blond.

Walking down the market street Sakura was startled as a figure in a black cloak swooped down landing in front of her.

"Who..Who are you" asked Sakura startled at the black cloaked stranger; thanks to the hood he was wearing she couldn't make out any parts of his face except for the toothy grin he had. As he removed the hood Sakura was surprised to see Naruto's brilliant blue eyes staring back at her, though something seemed different about his eyes they weren't as bright as she remembered. "Naruto? You got back today? but lady tsunade said you wouldn't be here until this weekend."

Smiling at the pink haired girl Naruto took a moment to look her over. Sakura had defiantly grown into a woman and looking at her body her medical and strength training didn't appear to be the only things that grew under lady Tsunade's tutelage. Sakura was wearing a skirt that fell half way down her long legs and a shirt and vest that seemed to be straining against her large G cup-breasts.

"Wow Sakura I forgotten how beautiful you are" said Naruto earning a blush from Sakura, moving closer to Sakura Naruto started to use a special technique and release a pheromone making Sakura more likely to go along with his suggestions. "We got back a little early so I'll go see granny later. But for right now I want to go unpack at my place would you like to come with me?"

Sakura at first wanted to slug Naruto for calling tsunade granny but couldn't do it. There seemed to be something different about the blond, he had defiantly grown he was now a head taller than her and with his broad shoulders and wild hair he looked a bit like the fourth. But there was also something else something that made her want to go with him.

"Sure I'll come with you, did you have a good trip." Asked Sakura, the two spent the rest of the trip to Naruto's apartment talking about what had gone on in the last 2 ½ years, what all had changed in the village and what new stuff they had learned. Sakura noticed that Naruto was a lot more interested in the village politics than he was before, she figured that spending so much time with Jiraiya he had finally started to learn.

Entering Naruto's small apartment Sakura noticed that it was cleaner than she would have imagined. Looking around it was clear that while small it was the right size for one person though when she asked Naruto how he liked being back in his apartment he said it would do for now making her wonder what he meant.

Sitting down on the couch Sakura waited for her blond teammate to finish up in his room. In his room Naruto glanced at his palm a strange seal started to glow dimly, smiling at the thought of who was sitting in his living room he left his room. Naruto's growth shocked Sakura when he walked out, gone was the all-encompassing cloak and in its place a tight fitting shirt showing off all of the muscles and a pair of pants.

Sitting down next to Sakura, Naruto started to release more of the pheromones and giving it time to take full effect made small talk with Sakura.

"Yeah I've been learning a lot about seals from the pervy sage would you like to see my newest one?" asked Naruto

"Sure what's it do" asked Sakura

"That's a secret I'll tell you after I complete it." said Naruto getting the sealing supplies from his room and setting back down. "Now this seal is used on people so would you like to be my volunteer?" Asked Naruto his big blue eyes and excited smile encouraging Sakura, knowing Naruto would not do something to hurt her she agreed. "Great now I need you to take off your shirt and vest for me." Said Naruto

Slowly Sakura's hands started to move to the zipper in her vest and pull down; all the while a small voice was yelling at her that she should punch Naruto out the window and leave. Paying the voice no mind Sakura took the vest off revealing the straining buttons of the shirt as she slowly popped the first one out. Naruto watched as slowly each button was removed from its hole allowing more of her breasts to spill out; throwing the shirt on the floor Sakura looked at Naruto awaiting his next command.

"Very nice Sakura-Chan you really have grown more than I expected" said Naruto reaching one hand out to rub it over the large breast before giving it a squeeze.

"I'm glad you like them Naruto now what do you need to do." She asked realizing that she was happy that he liked her breasts and the way his hand was massaging her boob, while the voice in the back of her mind was yelling at her to snap out of it. Expectantly she watched as his grin changed from one of happiness to "I know something you don't know" as he picked up the brush and ink. Dipping the tip of the brush in the ink Naruto started to draw a symbol on the top swell of Sakura's left breast causing the girl to inhale and shiver from the cold ink on her skin.

Sakura watched intently as Naruto's hand drug the brush over her breast forming runes and symbols, once he was done with the seal he gave her one final smile before placing his hand over it, feeling chakra rush into her body Sakura's world was soon enveloped in darkness and the voice in her head snuffed out by the shadows.

Waking up from where she had passed out Sakura took a moment to scope out where she was; apparently she was on a couch in some old apartment. As she started to get up and look around she happened to notice something on her arms, both arms had a black leather bracelet on their wrists. Even more confused than before Sakura started to freak a bit when she noticed what she was wearing or not wearing. She could have sworn she was wearing her vest and skirt but now she was dressed in an incredibly short skirt and skimpy top that showed off a good portion of her flat toned stomach and belly.

Standing up and thinking no one was there Sakura got ready to bolt for the door and sort all of this out later until the door handle to what she thought could be the bedroom started to turn. Preparing herself for a fight Sakura got into position until dropping it as she saw who walked out.

"Ohh Master you're here I woke up and didn't know where I was" Said Sakura her memories of the day coming back as she starred at a nearly naked Naruto as he stepped out of his bedroom. She remembered her master coming home from his training trip, then inviting her up to his apartment and sitting down on the couch but that was it.

"Its Ok pet, you passed out so I let you sleep on the couch for a bit." Said Naruto coming up to stand in front of Sakura his eyes raking over her body like it was a piece of meat dressed and ready to be eaten. Sakura felt herself getting hot and wet as her master's eyes raked over her body and his hands came up to grab her sides. Shivers when up her spine as she stood there and let her masters hands roam over her body feeling her stomach and arms before coming up to squeeze her breasts from behind.

Grabbing the cloth that was covering her breasts Naruto jerked down allowing the large breasts to flop free and bounce around, taking his hands Naruto started to fondle and play with her boobs chuckling as he picked them up and allowed them to drop and bounce. "I see that medicine isn't the only thing you learned under Granny Tsunade is it pet?" Said Naruto as he circled around to stand in front of her, looking down Sakura could see the tent growing in Naruto's underwear.

"No master I was annoyed at how small my breasts were compared to everyone else's especially Hinata's and asked Lady Tsunade if there was anything I should do." Said Sakura hoping that her explanation would please her master, his smile as he guided her over to the couch gave her the answer. As she sat down beside Naruto on the couch she couldn't help but look at the tent that had formed in his underwear, smiling at his new pet he watched as she licked her lips, her hand closest to his legs twitching.

"On my travels I had my eyes opened, I learned that it was time to stop pretending to be the fool and take what I wanted. I even got someone besides the pervy sage to help me and he taught me some useful techniques including two special seals one of which I gave to you." Said Naruto

Pieces of what had happened started to come back to Sakura, she could remember her master getting a brush and ink and putting a seal on her breasts. Looking down she didn't see anything on her breasts but feeling a slight energy coming from there poured chakra into the area causing a seal to appear on the upper swell.

Seeing the seal appear on her skin Naruto continued on with his story. "That seal is different than the other one I know, the other one can be quickly applied but doesn't come with all of the perks and privileges that one does."

Turning her body to face Naruto she traced over the seal looking at the flowing script that was tattooed onto her skin. "What do you mean different master" she asked one hand coming down and resting on the upper part of his leg not far from where his erection was on display. Naruto placed his hand on top of her before slowly starting to rub his hand up and down her arm causing her to blush as his hand made it down to where the seal way and lazily started to brush over it.

"The seal I used on you is called the PET seal and must be done by hand because it's different for everyone so it takes longer to apply. This seal allows more personal freedoms than the other seal and comes with the ability for me to give you some extra chakra and abilities if I want to. While the other seal will be the one I use for my plans this seal is for my own personal pleasure as the seal boosts the libido of the wearer and changes the personality to make the person more willing to my suggestions while leaving the original personality intact." Said Naruto his hand now sliding off her breast and rubbing up and down her side causing Sakura to unconsciously move closer to Naruto.

"What's the other seal" she asked enjoying the feel of Naruto's hand rubbing against her. Sakura's mind was going over what Naruto had said she was wondering what sort of abilities Naruto would give her and what he meant by more personal freedom.

Naruto raised his right palm in the air showing a dark purple glowing seal in his hand before it disappeared. "That is the SLAVE seal, all I have to do is touch a patch of bare skin with my hand and any female will be under my command and follow any instructions I give them, though at the cost of most of their original personality being stripped away. Though if I apply the PET seal over the slave seal then some of that personality will come back."

At this point Sakura's body was pressed up against Naruto's as she sat on his lap with his hands continued to roam over her back and down to her butt. "Master what are you going to do with the seals?" she asked rubbing her body up against his feeling her body getting hotter and the desire to feel her masters body stronger.

"I'll tell you later." He said with a smile on his face as he watched his pet rub her sexy body up against his. "But first I want to play with my pet" he said pushing Sakura up a bit to where he could remove the underwear that was covering his dick, Sakura let out a gasp as the large eleven or twelve inch dick was revealed causing her panties to instantly get soaked from the flood of juices she released thinking of what that would do to her.

"Wow master is so big" she said mostly to herself as her hand came up to tentatively brush against it before pulling it back and looking up at Naruto. "I'm sorry master I should have asked you first."

"That's ok pet you can play with it if you want but why don't you take off those wet panties first." Said Naruto. Getting up Sakura started to remove her skirt and panties revealing her shaved pussy to Naruto, turning around to face him again she saw him setting back in the cushion legs spread wide with his hand stroking his dick as he watched her.

Somehow knowing what her Master expected of her Sakura made her way back to the couch dropping down to her knees between his legs as she reached out a hand and started to stroke at the large shaft. Sakura couldn't take her eyes off of his dick as her hand moved up and down the thick shaft, rubbing her finger over the cap she collected a bit of precum on her finger before bringing it to her mouth.

"Go on pet you can taste it if you want." Said Naruto letting Sakura explore his dick with her fingers and tongue. Though he probably wouldn't be as patient and gentle with everyone else there was still a part of him that had been waiting to have Sakura's naked body pressed up against him for ages, while the other part was just happy to see the pink haired whore on her knees sucking his dick like a good little pet.

Sakura parted her lips her wet tongue coming out to rub over them as she moved her head closer to Naruto's monster dick. Her hand pumping at the bottom of the shaft she placed her lips around the head like she was kissing it before running her tongue out and giving it a lick. Liking the salty taste of the skin she started to lick all around the head her tongue and lips encircling the whole thing and bringing it into her hot wet mouth.

Sakura was focusing on the head of Naruto's dick when she felt a hand on her head applying a bit of soft pressure pushing her head farther down on his dick and causing it to hit the back of her throat. Bing surprised at having her head pushed down on the cock she pulled her mouth off of it before looking up at her master.

"That's ok pet is this your first time blowing someone?" he asked his hand going through her hair as he spoke in a firm but curious tone.

"Ye..yes I'm sorry if I'm not pleasing you master." She said

"Have you ever had sex?" asked Naruto

"No I'm still a virgin; master's cock is the first one I have seen outside of the hospital." She said causing Naruto to smile and his hand to put a little more pressure on her head.

"Really well for now why don't you do the best you can and we'll teach you how to do it better some other time." He said leaning back in the chair and watched as the pink haired girl licked and kissed at the shaft of his cock before taking the head in her mouth again. Enjoying the feeling of her soft lips and warm tongue on his cock Naruto relaxed and let his mind wander as he made a list of everyone he would need to put the seal on.

Naruto's concentration was broken as Sakura's hand sped up its stroking while she tried to swallow all of his cock that she could fit which came to about four or five inches. Feeling the head of his dick sliding down the top of her throat he started to use his hand that had been idly running through her hair to push it down farther on his dick.

Soon after she had started bobbing her had Sakura felt her masters hands return and began pushing her head down causing eight inches of his dick to slide down her throat. Trying not to panic and breathing through her nose Sakura let her head be bobbed up and down on his dick until she heard him yell that he was about to cum. Pushing against his hands she managed to get her head far enough off of his dick that she could taste some of his cum before he exploded into her mouth. Trying to swallow all of the thick cum that she could her cheeks puffed out like a squirrels before Naruto pulled it out and sprayed her face and breasts in his cum.

Sakura sat there for a minute enjoying the taste of the cum as she rubbed what was on her breasts into her skin and used her finger to wipe it off her cheeks. The sight of a cum covered Sakura about made Naruto want to cum again, instead he stood up and putting out a hand to help her stand up led her into his room.

Once in his room Naruto spun Sakura around and enfolded her in his arms as his lips came down in a powerful passionate kiss, his tongue licking against her lips demanding entry into her mouth. Leaning into the kiss Sakura opened her mouth allowing Naruto's tongue to dominate her's as he explored. His arms still wrapped around her Naruto guided Sakura over to one of the walls where a newly hung nail was, sliding his hands down to her wrists Naruto raised them above their head and touched them together sending some chakra through them.

One of the things Naruto had learned over his journey was the uzumaki clan's chakra chains technique, and being the apprentice of two perverts soon came up with a new use for them. Two blue chains shot out of the bracelets wrapping their way down Sakura's arms before crisscrossing over between her breasts and stomach, before going down her legs and wrapping around her ankles where another chain show out connecting them while a chain connected her wrists together leaving her tied to the hook.

Naruto stood there slowly stroking himself as he watched Sakura struggle against the chains before trust and anticipation replaced the fear and surprise in her emerald green eyes. Standing there Naruto licked his lips as he looked over Sakura's naked body, with her athletic build, shoulder length pink hair framing her emerald green eyes, and her long legs that seemed to stretch on and on. Walking forward slowly Naruto came to stand beside Sakura his hot breath causing the skin on her neck to prickle where he was breathing on it, and her nipples to harden as his hands ghosted over her skin.

"Master" said Sakura in a breathless whisper as the anticipation of her master's touch caused her blood to pump loudly in her ears. Unable to stand the tension she cried out as his hands started to grope at her breasts, tweaking and pulling on the nipples, smirking Naruto increased his grip enjoying how his hands sunk into the large flesh only for it to bounce back.

"What's that pet, do you like having your fat breasts played with? Do you like having you nipples tweaked and tugged at." Said Naruto his mouth coming to kiss Sakura as he rubbed his large dick up against her clit before inserting the tip of the head in, moaning Sakura's body shook against the chains as she tried to push herself farther onto Naruto's hands and dick.

"Ohh master that feels so good don't stop please don't stop." She cried out as the head of his dick entered farther into her snatch grazing the inside before bumping up against the hymen.

"Who knew my pet was a little whore who liked to get tied up and have her tits played with?" said Naruto. Naruto placed his palms flat on Sakura's stomach rubbing them up and down he toned body as he nipped and licked at the exposed skin of her neck. As he kissed his way down her body Sakura could feel his lips as they left a trail down to her soaking cunt, she started to let out a series of low moans as Naruto used his fingers to part her vagina and dip his tongue inside.

Digging his tongue in deep Naruto listened to the moans Sakura made as he attacked her clit and vagina with his tongue and teeth, the noises making him painfully hard a pain he was going to get rid of. Standing up again Naruto pushed Sakura's body closer to the wall one hand coming gently pulling her hair back to tilt her head up for a kiss while the other slid up and down her side. Seeing the want and need in Sakura's eyes Naruto slid his dick in fighting to stop himself before he broke her hymen and took her virginity, no he wanted her to offer it to him.

"I know you want me to so just ask me pet, beg me to take it and I'll give you the pleasure you want." Said Naruto his hardened blue eyes staring into Sakura's love filled green ones as his mouth descended on her neck his teeth scraping lightly against her skin as he licked at a pulse point.

"Please master I want you to take my virginity I want you to fuck me. Make me yours I'll be masters own personal sex toy." Said Sakura

"Ohh pet I have much higher dreams for you than that but I am honored that you want me to be your first." Said Naruto his dick sliding in and out of her wet snatch, clamping his lips down on hers to give her something to think about other than the pain he thrust in breaking the barrier as Sakura screamed into his mouth.

Holding still their sweaty bodies pressed up against each other Naruto stood there waiting for the pain to pass as he didn't want to hurt his new pet. Once Sakura's cries died away her hips started to rub against Naruto as much as the chains would allow, seeing that his pet was ready to continue Naruto started to thrust in quickly working in a little bit more of his monster cock each time.

"Ahh master your cock is too big its stretching me so much, please master keep fucking your dirty little pet." Screamed Sakura her back banging against the wall and tits jiggling as Naruto thrusted into her, grinning Naruto started to thrust in faster working more and more of his cock in until his head actually hit her womb, giving one more hard thrust Naruto's head entered her womb. "Yess master that's it fuck me, keep fucking your personal little sex toy master." By now Sakura's body was covered in sweat as she gave a loud moan cuming all over Naruto's dick.

"Ahh I love your fucking virgin pussy it's so tight, and who knew my pet had such a dirty mouth on her. Do you want me to use you like my own personal cum dumpster?" Asked Naruto each word emphazied by a hard thrust causing them to bump into the wall causing stuff on nearby shelves to rattle, speeding up Naruto put both hands on Sakura's hips to hold her still as he thrust in one more time cuming in her womb. As Naruto gave Sakura a long slow kiss he undid the chains around her ankles and wrists for the moment letting her down.

Getting down onto her knees Sakura eyed Naruto's large cock as she ran her hands up and down his hips, licking her lips Sakura gave the tip of the head a kiss before looking up at Naruto and giggling. "Masters dick is all dirty I should clean it up." She said before placing her lips around the side of his cock and running her tongue out licking up the juices, placing his hands on the wall to steady himself Naruto enjoyed the feeling of Sakura's tongue and lips running up and down his cock. Placing her lips around the tip of the shaft Sakura drug her tongue over the head sucking at it like it was a straw as her hands pumped at the large shaft.

"You need to get it all clean pet." Said Naruto taking one of his hands off of the wall and placing it on her head pushing her head farther onto his dick as he thrusted his hips. Disappointed that Sakura wasn't able to get any more than half down her throat before she started to choke making Naruto pull out. Running his hand through her pink hair Naruto stood there and watched as Sakura stared up at him expectantly, placing his hand out and helping her up he buried his face in her long hair before whispering into her ear.

Naruto watched as she sexily crawled on her hands and knees over to the bed, his eyes following the rise and fall of her tight butt cheeks as she went. Walking over to the bed Naruto stood behind Sakura his hands rubbing over her butt, moving his arms up her back he started to rub at her shoulders causing Sakura to let out an 'mmm' as he muscles relaxed. Sliding his hands down her arms he continued to massage at her muscles until he worked his way to her wrists, telling her to lean forward he brought her arms behind her back locking her hands together with the chain front the bracelets on her wrist.

"Master what are you doing "asked Sakura as she felt his hands slide back down to massage her butt cheeks.

"Well you have been naughty pet, all those times you hit me when I wanted to ask you out or was just being nice. I think you deserve a spanking for hitting me when I was just being nice." Said Naruto his hand landing with a smack on Sakura's rear causing her to yelp out in surprise, keeping his swats gentle enough so that he wouldn't hurt her Naruto started to slap at Sakura's ass watching as they jiggled.

"Yes that's it master spank your naughty pet, I've been bad and deserve to have master spank me." Moaned out Sakura between slaps as Naruto switched cheeks, feeling Naruto's hand come down on her other side Sakura let out a lust filled moan as his palm connected with her skin. "Yes I love master's spankings, I want master to take my naughty ass with his big cock and make me yours."

Placing one hand on her hips Naruto grabbed the chain tying up her hands with the other and pulled it back making Sakura have to sit forward in the air on her knees. Lining up his massive head with the entrance to her ass he pushed his hips forward causing Sakura to jerk forward a bit as Naruto's dick slammed into her.

"Fuck your ass is so tight I can hardly get my dick in it." Said Naruto slamming his hips into Sakura's making her fall forwards and let out a gasp as she felt Naruto pull on the chain keeping her up right. The feeling of her arms being tied behind her as Naruto pounded into her ass caused her to let out a series of moan as her body was rocked back and forth on his dick.

Wanting to get deeper inside of Sakura Naruto let go of the chain making Sakura fall forward into the bed sheets with her hands still tied up behind her. Grabbing ahold of her hips Naruto got up on the bed from where he was standing and started drilling down into Sakura's ass pushing her farther into the bed. Naruto took one hand that was holding on to Sakura's hips and slid it down using it to play with her snatch, rubbing his fingers over her clit before sliding them into her pussy.

Moaning into the bed sheets Sakura enjoyed having her cunt and ass filled at the same time. "I'm a dirty slut Naruto-sama. I deserve to be fucked roughly for what I've done," said Sakura, as she cried out when he slammed his dick in her ass causing her bounce against the bed

"Your pussy is squeezing me pretty hard Sakura-chan. Pretty soon I'm going to cum and cum hard!" said Naruto, as he sped up his pace, and was now attacking a sweet spot in the girl's neck.

"Oh Kami! It's so good Naruto-sama! Make me cum. Make this dirty slut cum hard to show how much she is sorry!" said Sakura, as she felt herself getting closer to climaxing, and did right when Naruto released his load deep within her folds.

"Cum for me pet." Commanded Naruto curling his fingers inside her snatch to rub against her G spot as he slammed his cock into her ass cuming in her causing a bit to leak out as he pulled out, feeling Naruto cum in het ass combined with the fingerfuckign she was getting Sakura quickly found her release drenching her legs and Naruto's hand in cum.

"From now on pet, you will live with me here in the apartment complex, in my bed as my sex slave, and pleasure by body to my heart's content. You will wear little to nothing when were alone and you will call me Master or Naruto-sama while in alone too." said Naruto, as he gave Sakura's ass another slap before stopping and massaged the ass cheek he had hit, then unclipping the chain connecting her wrists.

"Pet for this next round I want you to go into my wardrobe and pick out one of the costumes, whichever one you want and put it on."

"Ok but no peeking master." Giggling as she waggled her finger in front of her master like a parent at a naughty child.

"Why is this closet so big?" asked Sakura stepping into a whole room filled with clothes male and female, normal and kinky.

"It's part of a special 'time and relative dimensions in space' seal, I have the dimension part working but sadly haven't gotten the time part down pat. Said Naruto lying on the bed looking up at the celling, he was fine playing his pets game of not peeking for now anyways. "You will have as long as you want later to look at the clothes but for now just pick something."

Looking around Sakura spotted the perfect outfit to wear; as she tried to fit the small outfit on to her large frame she wondered where her master had gotten it. Stepping out of the closet Sakura looked at her master bending down and putting her hands on her knees giving Naruto a great look down her tight shirt at her large breasts, the seal appearing like a tattoo on her skin giving her an even sexier look.

Sakura was wearing a mockup of her gennin uniform with a really short tight shirt showing off her belly and shorts with a small skirt. Slowly walking over to where Naruto was now setting on the edge of the bed she straddled legs throwing one foot up on the bed and tilting Naruto's head up to meet her lips.

"Wow pet you looked cute in your uniform when we were kids but now you look hot, I can't wait to fuck you senseless while you wear that." Said Naruto a growl forming in his throat as his dick rubbed up against her white panties.

Flipping her over naruto moved up to the tight shirt holding her large breasts together Naruto inserted his dick between them and began quickly fucking Sakura's breasts causing the shirt the get pushed up as his hips slammed into her boobs.

"Yes master fuck my large slutty boobs with your fat dick, I want you to come all over my breast and use my body to get yourself off." Said Sakura as one of the chains Naruto had started to wiggle and move in her vagina while another one poked at the outside of her ass.

"Way ahead of you whore, I have thought about all the ways I want to screw you while I was gone on my trip and I'm going to take my time to do every last one of them." Said Naruto watching her staring nipples press against the tight shirt as her breasts were rocked back and forth by his cock. Slamming his hips into her breasts one last time Naruto came the while liquid filling up the space between her breasts and leaking out from in-between them.

Going to the top of the bed Naruto pulled down the covers and lying down motioned for Sakura to come lay beside him. Making her way up the bed Sakura laid down and snuggled into Naruto's chest her face resting on his shoulder as his arms wrapped around her holding her close as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Master what are you going to do now that your back?" asked Sakura in a tired voice as she idly ran her hands over Naruto's strong chiseled chest.

"I'm going to go after some of the female clan heads and ninja here in the village then maybe go and see about some of the ones I met on my travels." Said Naruto.

"Will you make them your pets or are you going to use the other seal?" she asked.

"No most of them I am just going to use as fuck slaves or to do missions for me if needed, though I will see about making some pets so you won't be to lonely." Said Naruto a dark smile on his face "But remember pet you are going to be my queen whatever happens you will be first. That reminds me I have a present for you every good pet needs a collar." Said Naruto reaching over and digging around in the night stand. Sakura's eyes widened as she saw a beautiful black lace choker with small pink diamonds in the shape of a cherry blossom on the front of it.

Naruto moved over placing the choker around her neck, running her hand up Sakura felt the soft cloth that was encircling her neck happy that her master had claimed her as his. Lying down beside him Sakura showed her appreciation by giving Naruto a long passionate kiss before snuggling up beside him.

"Get some sleep pet and later I'll go visit Tsunade." Said Naruto laying there and watching Sakura take a nap.

Naruto walked up the hokage tower not paying any attention to the looks he got from the civilians. He smiled darkly to himself, soon they would be getting what was coming to them but for now he was going to focus on his plan and the hot MILF waiting on him in the top of the tower.

Knocking on the door Naruto let himself inside, looking up from her work Tsunade couldn't help but smile as her nephew walked in. Getting up she walked around the desk and wrapped him in a huge hug. Naruto enjoyed having his face pressed against those large breasts and using the excuse of the hug was able to slip on one the slave seals from the palm of his hand onto her arm.

THE END?

**AN: The lemons would just be with different girls either single or multiple with just a tiny bit of plot showing that its in the same universe. The tardis seal is so naruto can go back in time and bring someone from the past with him. I want to write one with shippuden era naruto fucking a gennin exam era sakura in the class room. And it might have included naruto going ot different universes and having different girls.**


End file.
